


Safety Is Relative

by sakurasake



Category: True Blood, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucian somehow revived, promising Selene that he would protect Eve and David. Before the humans can find them, Niall takes pity and brings them to a world where they'll be safe. Eric and Sookie have a daughter, who Sookie abandoned in the backseat of his car. Being raised by her father and Pam, Willow Northman became an interesting person. Fairy and vampire... What is Lucian in for?   (due to be re-written, I ask you to bear with me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Is Relative

1) One Way Or Another by Blondie  
2) I Whip My Hair by Willow Smith  
3) Give It Up by Twista  
4) B.o.b by Outkast  
5) Burn It To The Ground by Nickelback  
…  
Title: Safety is Relative  
Author: Me  
Fandom: Underworld Series/True Blood  
Pairing: Lucian/OC, Eve/David  
Summary: Lucian somehow revived, promising Selene that he would protect Eve and David. Before the humans can find them, Niall takes pity and brings them to a world where they'll be safe. Eric and Sookie have a daughter, who Sookie abandoned in the backseat of his car. Being raised by her father and Pam, Willow Northman became an interesting person. Fairy and vampire... What is Lucian in for?  
…

[ ](http://s694.photobucket.com/albums/vv310/SakuraWinchester/?action=view&current=safetyisrelative.jpg)

…  
Chapter One:

 

Nobody knew who moved into the old Compton place. Sookie had stupidly went back to Bill and they moved to Sophie-Ann's old place in New Orleans. Which meant that Jason now lived in their Gran's house.

It was night time and they had a bonfire in the yard, quite a bit of the trees had been cleared out and the wood saved up for something the new owner wanted. Lucian watched as 'the children' danced around the fire, feeling truly free for probably the first time ever. Lucian lifted his head when the smell of blood hit him, Eve and David barely pausing in their steps. Lucian waved them off, it was okay, he'd investigate. He walked toward the scent, shedding his coat in the yard where Eve and David could find it easily. When he reached the cemetery, he heard music. Lucian came to a stop next to one of the headstones, it said Adele Stackhouse on it, looking past it to see...on one of the tombs...

A young woman with impossibly golden blonde hair and almost glowing, sparkling tanned skin. She was undulating; writhing like a snake. Which was a slightly strange sight to see, once you considered her fluttering red/black fairy-like wings. She lurched up on the crypt, eyes searching wildly until they fell on him.

She crooked her finger at him, beckoning him to come to her as her wings faded in a small explosion of glitter and light.

“What is a beautiful creature like you doing in the middle of a cemetery?” The wolf asked of Willow as he walked up to her.  
Willow smirked, fangs showing, “I could say the same of you.”  
The wolf scented the air around him, smelling blood and sex. Willow shrugged.

“I came out to visit my great-Gran,” She pointed to Adele Stackhouse's grave, where he'd been standing before, “not like my so-called mother comes to see her anymore. Uncle Jason does. Aunt Tara. Lala. Jesus.”  
Lucian raised a very amused brow, “Lala?”  
Willow snickered quietly. She was calling it a snicker because she was not about to admit that she'd just giggled. The wolf smiled at her, as if reminded of someone...if the slightly sad look on his face was anything. Willow held up the bottle of blood wine and waved it at him.

“Wolves of your type have to have blood,” She spoke, her voice husky now, “come and get it.”  
Lucian snatched the bottle out of the blonde's hand and downed the last of it, before tossing it aside. He cupped the back of Willow's neck, fingers winding in her golden hair as he kissed her. Willow drew her fingers over the 'scars' from silver poisoning that the wolf must have suffered, a dyed dark gun metal color spider pattern that was now permanent. Lucian hissed softly as her nails drew over his shoulders, the little faery's nails were sharp. He'd broken the kissed when he hissed, then watched as the blonde licked his blood from her nails.

“Yummy...” She smirked.  
The wolf was looming over her in the space that it took to blink, making Willow smirk. He dipped forward in a kiss, now atop the crypt with her and kneeling between her legs, tasting his blood on her tongue. Willow's slender fingers went to the buttons of the wolf's shirt, her cooler tongue wrapped in his warmer. She didn't technically need to breathe at all, her faery magic did it for her after a certain amount of time. When she got it unbuttoned she wrenched it down his shoulders.

Lucian was reluctant to break the kiss, but he had to in order to remove his shirt. He removed the girl's jewelry and set it upon his shirt on the ground.

On the other side of Bon Temps, pulling in at an inn, was Bill and Sookie. They'd come to investigate just why somebody was living in 'their' homes.

Lucian unlaced the blonde's top, smirking up at her as he unzipped it down the middle, letting it fall open to reveal perfect golden skin. Willow buried her fingers in the wolf's hair as he leaned in and latched on to her chest, biting and licking all that he could see.

After checking in at the inn and leaving their things in the room, they drove toward Merlotte's expecting a hero's welcome home as they walked in the door. But that wasn't what they were going to get.

Willow's skirt dropped to the ground, along with her corset, the wolf leaving her shoes just where they were.

“A true goddess,” he whispered, almost to himself, as he scoot down her body.  
Willow shivered when he nuzzled his cheek against against her inner thigh. Lucian chuckled, the little faery had no idea what she was in for.  
…  
They picked up their clothes, dressing and chuckling as they went. Willow lifted her head, sniffing the air and listening carefully.

“Fuck...” She cursed, stuffing her shoes into her purse, “we better get to the Compton house.”  
Lucian stiffened, “Why?”  
Willow turned to look at Lucian, “My egg donor and her bitch-toy are going there now. I don't know about your friends, but I don't want to see what my donor's power could do to them.”  
Willow took off in a blur, Lucian following behind her quickly. They got there just in time, as Sookie raised her hands to use her ability on the snarling Eve, who was protecting David...who'd been attacked by Bill.

“I don't fucking think so...” Willow bellowed, throwing one hand up.  
Sookie watched with wide eyes as a shield coalesced around the girl and her own power bounced back at her. Which threw her several yards back. Willow came up next to Eve, as Lucian helped David to his feet. Willow used her power to 'butt dial' her uncle Jason.

“Take to attacking innocents, mother?” She spat the word like it was a curse.  
Sookie didn't even recognize her daughter, until she actually studied the girl. She was tall like Eric, with faery golden hair and skin. She looked more her father's child than her mother's. Eve hid behind Willow, peeking from behind her as she held on to Willow from behind. Willow's wings appeared, on either side of Eve, fluttering to a point where they were almost a blur and sounded like they were humming.

“They stole Bill's home!” Sookie yelled.  
Willow snorted, “Nope. The Magister gave it to them. In case your bitch-toy forgot, the magister is above him,” she grinned, “and Hector likes me. So think about it.”  
Sookie slapped Willow hard enough to leave a mark.

“I am your mother!” Sookie spat at Willow.  
“Hardly, bitch,” Willow spat the blood from her split lip at Sookie's feet, “you ditched me while I was still covered in birthing fluids. You just better be glad that Ginger found me. Almost got turned into some fucking treat...”  
Bill lunged for Willow, tackling her to the ground. The momentum sent them sliding at least 30 feet away. Eve had taken the opportunity to run into the house.

“Lucian!” She called out, the man appearing at the top of the stairs, “that vampire attacked her!”  
Eve watched Lucian's eyes darken and he disappeared, reappearing with a sword in his hand. He jumped from the top of the stairs, landing quietly. Eve went up the stairs, going to her mate, while Lucian helped the girl. Sookie looked up when the door came swinging open, hitting the frame with an audible slam. Bill had that little devil spawn of hers pinned down. Lucian ignored the sniveling blonde that gave his woman life, kicking Bill off of her when he reached where the vampire'd had his woman held down. Willow let Lucian help her to her feet and she staggered backwards, toward the house, watching as Lucian kicked the shit out of Bill before finally taking his head. When he turned toward Sookie, she backpedaled for the car. He watched, sword clenched in his hand, as Sookie peeled out. Not moving until he could no longer hear the car.

“Oh...my...god...” Willow wheezed, laughing at the same time, as Lucian turned to look at her, “did you see the look on her face?”  
Lucian rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head. This girl was going to make life interesting.


End file.
